The legend of the scarlet fire
by kiwilovedblueberry
Summary: Likes is a girl who dreams about the fields one day she gets kidnapped on a feast and then an adventure starts...
1. Ball

**A/n: This is the legend of the scarlet fire. Likes (a female Link) adventure. This is placed long before twilight princess. Maybe right after skyward sword. Don't be upset Groose is in it! (And Ghirahim...)**

"So beautiful" The princess of courage gasped. The night wind caught her dress. She and the princess of wisdom stood on a balcony.

"I know right!" Zelda sighed. She was looking over her city but she knew Likes looked at the skies and the fields. Knew her eyes were bright as diamonds. She looked over at her friend. Likes golden hair was beautiful in the view of the moonlight. Zelda examined her for a moment then gasped. "Gosh Likes, you look like a real princess."

Likes shifted her posture in annoyance. She glared at her.

"I am a real princess no matter what I wear!"

"I know that!" Zelda took her hands into hers. The princess of courage giggled. Then looked rather sad.

"I hate that I'm forbidden to see the fields!" She mumbled. Zelda nodded in disbelief. A princess shouldn't dream of things like that.

"Shall we go inside? the ball's about to start!" Zelda offered. Likes mumbled a yes.

/!/

The ballgown sea moved to the sides as he walked down the feast salon. Girls giggled as they saw him. He didn't care if it was because his funny clothes or his gerudo skin. He just had to meet princess Zelda. His new fiance from now on. He actually didn't want to marry her. He sweeps a red lock out of his face. Then he saw the two princesses coming down from the stairs to the balcony. The one with golden hair to her shoulders caught his attention. Her ice-blue eyes beamed with love and carefulness. He fell in intense love with her. The most wonderful person he'd ever seen.

"Hi there!" She said as she reached him.

"Hi..." He said, getting flushed all over his face. The blonde smiled at him gently.

"You must be Ganondorf! I'm going to be your fiance!" Zelda but in. The blonde was laughing. The most beautiful laugh he ever heard.

"Nice to meet you though I already said hi. My names Likes!" The blonde greeted. She beamed another smile at him. Then left him and Zelda alone. He reached out a hand after her. Ran after her.

"Are you good at dancing?" He asked her.

"Are you an gentle man?" She said with a spark in her eyes. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I think so..."

They made their way over to the dance floor. There was a waltz going on. They caught up the moves immediately. Likes put her arm around him. He put an hand on her waist. They didn't dance to long cause a tornado swept across the ball hall. Most of the women screamed. Likes steadied her feet, blinked up at the silhouette of a somewhat gay looking dude in a tight jump-suit. He stuck out his tongue and grabbed Likes.

"Jackpot! Both goddess and the hero of time! Demise will be so proud of me!" The white haired boy said. Likes gritted her teeth.

"Let me go!" She screamed and kicked her foe. He easily caught her foot, clicked his tongue to his palate. Let out a sick laugh.

"No you're coming with me! And you can't do anything about it!" He chuckles.

"Let her go I beg you!" Zelda cried. The white clad boy smiled.

"You're pretty but not as pretty as me!"

He and Likes disappears into a new tornado. Diamonds remained a few seconds. Ganondorf ran out of the halls.

"Where are you going?" Zelda screamed after him.

"To save her of course!"

Spread mumbles was heard all over the room. someone cried. A security gaurd made his way towards Zelda.

"What do we do princess?" He asked.

"Trust that idiot and cool the people down!" She ordered.

"Understood."

He walked out of her way. Zelda went to send an alarm to the kingdom of courage. She could only pray that both Likes and Ganondorf made it out alive. Only pray.


	2. Brake out from a cage

**A/n: So how's it turning out? Bad or good? By the way I'm from sweden. I'm trying my best on the grammar...  
**

Ganondorf ran through the velvet gates of hyrule castle. The city laid in cool shadows. The usually noisy streets were quiet and cold. Sweet Din! Were could she be? Were did that boy take her? He almost flew up the stairs out of the city. The goddess statue who were crumbled into bits called for him.

"Come here!" a computer like voice said. He turned to the statue to see a spirit. She had big floaty clothing. She was non human. Her head looked like it was carved onto her metallic body.

"Who're you?" Ganondorf spitted out.

"I'm Fi, the sword of the sky." She said. Ganondorf had read about her once in a history book. He bowed for her.

"No need to lower yourself for me master..."

Master? But he wasn't the spirit of the hero of time.

"I can't be the hero. I'm giving you to Likes when I save her!"

Fi nodded her head and beckoned him to follow. She flew past the statue and into a small clearing. The master sword was placed into the stone platform in the middle. He walked towards it. Stopped. What if he couldn't draw it? He started to panic. Ganondorf walked the rest distance on shaking legs. His hands took a grip at the swords grip. It burned him. Ganondorf let out a groan. Tried to push it upwards.n He lowered his head whispered a plea. The sword then loosening from the stone platform. He gasped in relive, raised it skywards. Fi bowed her head.

"Let's go find the new spirit maiden, master" She said, returned to her place in the sword. Ganondorf stood still for a moment, letting the midnight air into his lungs. The night was quiet, but inside it screamed.

/!/

Likes woke up in a wooden cage. It was full of cracks and a moblin stood on guard. She thought about a possible escape route. She could easily break the cage. The only problem was the moblin. How could she lure him to go somewhere else? An idea popped up inside her head. She tried to catch its attention.

"Hey! I'm thirsty, can you get me some water?" She asked. The moblin grunted, pulled his shoulders. Likes gave him a small smile, causing the moblin to blush.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone that I did it!" He finally gave in. She smiled friendly at him as he walked away. When she couldn't see him anymore she trusted to the cracks. She tugged the ribs of the cage. It easily broke just as she imagined. Likes crawled out of the cage. Were to go now? she didn't know where the moblin was. Likes was dry on ideas. She glazed around the room no trails of somewhere to escape. The only way out was the door. She set her course to it. Laid a ear on it and listened for footsteps. When she didn't she opens the door and tip-toed out. Quieter than a mice she walked in the long corridor. Only hearing her own heart beats. The walls where nude with only torches lit on the sides. A tiny smell of sewage tickles her nose. Was there a cloak up ahead? She picked up the pace, could already smell the freedom. though it smelled itchy. Holding her nose she bounced down in the tunnel beneath her.

"This is too easy!" She whispered to herself. Rats told her the end of the tunnel were the way out. Likes smiled to herself. Once again picking up the pace. Already seeing light she rushed even faster. A colourful forest laid right before her eyes. She gasped amazed.

"Alright, now it's only time for a lill' visit to that Ghirahim dude" She swears. she glanced around the forest. It was like the rest of hyrule. Full of life. Likes filled her lungs.

"What are you for thing?" a little creature asked in a tiny voice. It looked like a bush on the back and a soft brown-white pillow on the frame. It also wore a mask. If you didn't look closely it disappears in the forest.

"I'm a hylain. My names Likes. Who are you?" She asked. The creature looked on the ground.

"Pyu, my names Lilpa. I'm a Kikwik." Lilpa told her. Likes were not sure about the gender of it. But probably female.

"Have you seen a white clothed dude?"

Lilpa looked up. Shook her hand. Suddenly the kikwik jumped. Likes looked over her back. Moblins swarmed out of the cloak tunnel. The kikwik jumped down on its stomach. Likes wanted to do the same, so she quickly climbed a tree. prayed that the moblins couldn't find her.


End file.
